Hoffnung und Zukunft
by xxSnowixx
Summary: CURSED CHILD SPOILERS! Für welchen Weg wird sich Delphi entscheiden? ONESHOT


_Ich hab das Theaterstück natürlich nicht gesehen, aber der Plot scheint wohl ins Internet geleaked worden zu sein. Ich hab mir alles durchgelesen und mir meine eigenen Gedanken über Delphi und ihre Zukunft gemacht. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass das, was ich da gelesen habe, nicht ernsthaft der Plot von Cursed Child ist, nehme ich das einfach so, wie es ist, und hab diesen kleinen Oneshot dazu verfasst. Viel Spaß!_

* * *

Als ihr Dunkles Mal gebrannt hatte und sie an die Seite ihres Meisters appariert war, hatte Bellatrix Lestrange eigentlich erwartet, dass der Dunkle Lord eine Versammlung einberufen hatte und sie auf noch mehr Todesser treffen würde. Tatsächlich fand sie sich ganz allein vor einem unbekannten, alten Herrenhaus wieder, das abgelegen in einem Wald lag.

Es war eine Vollmondnacht. Das silberne Licht des Mondes erhellte den Weg vor ihr, als sie langsam den verwilderten Garten durchquerte und auf das Haus zuging. Der Dunkle Lord saß im Salon des Anwesens und wartete bereits auf sie. Nur das Feuer im Kamin spendete schwach Licht. Lange Schatten tanzten an der Wand.

Demütig sank Bellatrix vor ihrem Meister auf die Knie, um ihre Untergebenheit auszudrücken. „My Lord", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig, „Ihr habt mich gerufen?"

„Ich grüße dich, Bellatrix", sagte der Dunkle Lord und erhob sich langsam. „Wie ich sehe, geht es dir sehr gut. Du lebst immer noch bei deiner Schwester?"

„Ja, My Lord. Ich unterrichte meinen Neffen in Okklumentik."

„Das weiß ich bereits. Das wird ihm bei der Mission, die ich ihm aufgetragen habe, sicherlich von Nutzen sein. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Als der Dunkle Lord auf Bellatrix zukam, musterte er sie eingehend. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, schwarzes Kleid, das ihre Schultern freiließ. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare wallten offen über ihren Rücken. Die Blicke des Dunklen Lords waren anders als sonst. Bellatrix hatte das Gefühl, dass er sehr an ihrem Aussehen interessiert war. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper. Es war ihr beinahe unangenehm, wie intensiv seine Blicke waren. Seine Miene und die schlangenähnlichen Augen ließen aber keinerlei Regung erkennen.

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete Bellatrix etwas perplex. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihr Herr ihr diese Frage gestellt.

„Das ist schön zu hören."

„Ist alles in Ordnung, My Lord? Wieso habt ihr mich gerufen?" Sie hatte einen Auftrag erwartet, eine Mission, für die nur sie geeignet war, aber es schien, als hätte ihr Meister anderes im Sinn.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung", antwortete der Dunkle Lord. „Ich wage sogar zu sagen, dass ich meinem Triumph ein Stück näher gekommen bin. Ich habe dich hergebeten, weil ich dir gerne etwas erzählen möchte. Die anderen könnte ich dabei nicht gebrauchen."

Seine Worte machten sie neugierig. Bellatrix lauschte gebannt.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung. Über mich", fügte der Dunkle Lord hinzu. „Sie kam mir erst kürzlich zu Ohren. Ihr Inhalt war sehr interessant. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich selbst davon überrascht war."

Bellatrix verstand nicht, wovon ihr Herr sprach. Sie wusste nur von der Prophezeiung über ihn und Harry Potter. Dass sie den Kampf im Ministerium verloren und den Auftrag ihres Herrn, die Prophezeiung zu beschaffen, nicht zu dessen Zufriedenheit hatte ausführen können, wog heute noch schwer und belastete Bellatrix. Lucius und all die anderen waren unfähig gewesen, aber sie, sie hätte es besser machen müssen. Doch auch Bellatrix hatte versagt.

„Es war ein Zufall, dass ich davon erfuhr", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Ein glücklicher Zufall. Und doch ein Ärgernis zugleich."

„Warum, My Lord?", fragte Bellatrix vorsichtig.

„Weil ich meine Unzulänglichkeiten erkennen musste. Es gibt Dinge, mit denen ich mich nicht beschäftigt habe, und das war offenbar ein Fehler."

Bellatrix konnte nicht glauben, wie ihr Meister über sich selbst sprach. Er war perfekt, vollkommen. „Welche Dinge könnten das sein? Ihr seid der mächtigste..."

„Schweig, Bellatrix."

Sie zuckte ob seiner harschen Worte zusammen und verstummte sofort.

„Ich kenne die menschliche Natur sehr gut, Bellatrix, doch es gibt gewisse Dinge, die mir bislang verborgen geblieben sind. Und ich habe in der Vergangenheit den Fehler begangen, dass ich sie als unwichtig abgetan habe. Sogar meine eigenen Todesser haben mir diese Dinge voraus."

Bellatrix verstand die Worte des Dunklen Lords nicht. Er sprach für sie in Rätseln. „Was meint Ihr damit, My Lord?"

Langsam schritt der Dunkle Lord um sie herum. „Ich spreche von Begierde, Bellatrix, von sexueller Begierde. Den fleischlichen Gelüsten, denen sich die Mengen hingeben." Bellatrix erschauderte, als seine dürren, knochigen Finger sanft über ihre Schultern streiften. „Die Verbindung von Mann und Frau zum Zwecke der Befriedigung von Lust… oder der Erschaffung neuen Lebens."

Er blieb hinter ihr stehen und legte für einen kurzen Moment seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Bellatrix versteifte sich. „Eine ganz besondere Art von Magie." Die Berührung war ihr unangenehm, doch gleichzeitig entflammte Begierde in ihr. Schon lange wünschte sie sich körperliche Nähe zu ihrem Herrn, aber immer war ihre Sehnsucht unerfüllt geblieben.

„Selbst meinen Todessern sind diese Dinge nicht fremd. Auch ihr gebt euch diesen menschlichen Bedürfnissen hin. Ihr habt Erben, die eure Familiengeschichte fortführen werden. Ich weiß sehr wohl um diese Dinge, doch habe ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht, ihnen tiefergehende Beachtung zu schenken."

Er trat um sie herum und stand nun vor ihr, sodass Bellatrix von unten zu ihm aufsehen musste.

„Auch du, Bellatrix, nicht wahr? Auch dir ist es nicht fremd, wovon ich spreche. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du und dein Mann diese Dinge miteinander teilt."

Ihre Wangen wurden heiß und sie errötete vor Verlegenheit.

„Willst du wissen, was die Prophezeiung sagt?", fragte der Dunkle Lord.

Natürlich wollte sie es wissen. Sie brannte regelrecht vor Neugierde darauf, es erfahren zu dürfen.

„Die Prophezeiung spricht von einem besonderen Kind mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, das an meiner Seite, mit mir zusammen, die Welt beherrschen wird. Dieses Kind ist mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, mein Erbe."

Bellatrix' Augen weiteten sich. Sie war sprachlos.

„Du warst immer meine treueste und ergebenste Dienerin, Bellatrix. Ich darf dich mit Stolz zu meinen Reihen zählen", sagte der Dunkle Lord. Seine Stimme klang beinahe sanft dabei. Noch nie hatte er so zu ihr gesprochen. Bellatrix zitterte und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper.

„Du hast mich nicht verraten wie die anderen. Du hast mir Treue bis in den Tod geschworen", sagte der Dunkle Lord anerkennungsvoll. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dich dafür zu entlohnen. Lord Voldemort hält seine Versprechen. Es ist an der Zeit, das Versprechen, das ich dir einst gab, endlich einzulösen."

Völlig unvorhergesehen packte der Dunkle Lord sie grob am Hals und zog sie nach oben. Bellatrix war gezwungen, ihn anzusehen. Er war ihr nun so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte. Ein Schauer fuhr durch ihren Körper.

„Verrat mir eines. Verschafft dir dein Mann die Befriedigung, nach der du verlangst?"

Instinktiv verschloss Bellatrix ihren Geist vor ihrem Herrn, wie sie es immer tat, doch er ließ sie nicht gewähren. Er zwang sie, ihren Geist für ihn zu öffnen. Er drang grob in ihr Bewusstsein ein und suchte nach Erinnerungen. Sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ihm das zu geben, nach was er verlangte, und ihn die schambehafteten Erinnerungen nicht sehen zu lassen. Ihr Kampf war vergebens. Sie war nicht in der Lage, Widerstand zu leisten. Der Dunkle Lord durchforstete ihren Geist ohne Rücksicht, bis er schließlich fand, wonach er suchte.

Plötzlich fand sich Bellatrix wieder in ihrer Jugend. Sie und Rodolphus waren erst ein paar Jahre verheiratet gewesen. Sie hatten eine Mission für ihren Meister erledigt und waren spätnachts nach Hause gekommen.

Bellatrix durchlebte die Erinnerung so intensiv, als wäre sie in der Zeit zurückgereist und erlebe die Nacht ein zweites Mal. Sie und Rodolphus hatten nie viel Intimität miteinander geteilt, doch in besagter Nacht, nachdem sie im Rausch des Adrenalins gekämpft und gemordet hatten, nachdem sie vom Dunklen Lord für ihre Taten in höchsten Tönen gelobt worden waren, hatte Bellatrix plötzlich eine Begierde für ihren Mann verspürt wie noch nie zuvor in ihrer Ehe. Es war die beste Nacht, die sie und ihr Mann jemals miteinander verbracht hatten. Der Dunkle Lord zwang Bellatrix, alles ein zweites Mal zu durchleben. Er brachte ihre Gefühle und ihre Empfindungen an die Oberfläche. In ihrem Kopf konnte sie sich selbst stöhnen und ihren Mann an ihrem Ohr vor Erregung keuchen hören. „Ma Belle" seufzte er. Der Dunkle Lord sah in ihren Gedanken, an was sie bei ihrem Liebesspiel gedacht hatte. Keinen einzigen Gedanken hatte sie an Rodolphus verschwendet. Es war ihr Herr und Meister gewesen, der in jenen Augenblicken ihre Gedanken besetzt und sie die Höhen der Lust hatte erklimmen lassen.

Bellatrix' Körper im Hier und Jetzt reagierte auf die langvergessenen Gefühle. Unfreiwillig entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer, als sie in ihren Erinnerungen ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Die Scham war groß, dass ihr Herr Einblick in ihre intimsten Empfindungen und Gedanken genommen hatte. Der Dunkle Lord grinste nur amüsiert.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Ich kenne deine Begierden, Bellatrix", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich weiß, nach was dein dunkles Herz verlangt."

Mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand streichelte er zärtlich über ihre Wange. Ihr Körper bebte förmlich.

„Willst du Teil von etwas ganz Großem sein, _Ma Belle_?"

„Ja", hauchte Bellatrix kaum hörbar. Sie konnte nicht mehr verbergen, wie sehr sie ihren Herrn begehrte. Ihre Sehnsucht und Erregung wuchsen ins Unermessliche. Wenn sie nicht das bekam, was sie verlangte, dann würde sie zu Grunde gehen.

„Heute Nacht, sollst du deine Belohnung erhalten", flüsterte er und kurz darauf spürte sie seinen kalten Mund auf ihren Lippen.

* * *

Sie waren zurück in ihrer Gegenwart. Harry zitterte nach dem, was er eben gesehen hatte, immer noch am ganzen Leib. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt, wie innerlich betäubt, und sank auf den Boden. Er vergaß völlig, wo sie waren und was sie tun wollten, so mitgenommen war er von den Bildern in der Vergangenheit. Er hätte sich so sehr gewünscht, etwas tun zu können, nur irgendetwas, eine Kleinigkeit, aber die Vergangenheit musste geschehen. Wenn er eines aus ihren Zeitreisen gelernt hatte, dann dass gewisse Dinge unausweichlich waren. Sie mussten passieren, das war nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. Und der Tod seiner Eltern gehörte dazu.

Immer noch hielt er den Zauberstab von Voldemorts Tochter in der Hand, den sie ihr zuvor abgenommen hatten.

„Harry…", mahnte Draco und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dad, alles OK?", fragte Albus und sah seinen Vater besorgt an.

Harry konnte nichts sagen. Er nickte schwach und stand mit zittrigen Knien auf. Ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen war das Mädchen.

„Nein!" Delphi kämpfte mit dem Ganzkörper-Fluch, der sie festhielt. Sie schrie und tobte. Eine Welle von Magie entlud sich in ihre Umgebung und der Zauber löste sich von ihr. Harry, Draco, Scorpius, und Albus taumelten ein Stück zurück. Harry wusste, dass er seine Trauer für einen Moment beiseiteschieben musste. Es gab noch etwas zu erledigen. Alle vier zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und zielten auf Delphi, die sie hasserfüllt anfunkelte.

„Es ist nicht zu Ende, Harry Potter!", schimpfte sie. „Auch wenn du meinen Plan vereitelt hast. Ich werde meinen Vater zurückbringen und gemeinsam werden wir die Zaubererwelt beherrschen!"

„Nur über meine Leiche", erwiderte Harry. „Du wanderst nach Askaban, wo du hingehörst."

„Niemals!" Delphi konzentrierte sich und machte sich bereit für einen Angriff. Die Wut, der Zorn in ihrem Inneren war so stark, dass sie glaubte, in Flammen zu stehen. Auch wenn sie keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte, wollte sie alles und jeden verbrennen, der es wagte, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Niemals würde sie eine Niederlage akzeptieren.

Harry und Draco hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und stellten sich schützend vor ihre Söhne. Delphi konzentrierte Energie in sich, um zu töten, doch gegen die zwei erwachsenen Männer, die sofort reagierten und sie mit Schockzaubern außer Gefecht setzten, kam sie nicht an. Sie wurde mit voller Wucht nach hinten geschleudert und schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Der Zorn, der immer noch in ihr tobte, hatte die Wirkung des Angriffs abgeschwächt, sodass sie sich sofort hochrappeln konnte. Sie schmeckte Erde in ihrem Mund. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig. Bevor sie durch Willenskraft erneut zuschlagen konnte, hielt ihr Harry Potter seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle. Er zwang sie, sich aufzusetzen.

Da saß sie nun. Zu Füßen des Jungen, der überlebt hatte. Dem Mörder ihres Vaters ausgeliefert. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht vorbei sein! Sie war doch dazu bestimmt, an Lord Voldemorts Seite zu regieren. Sie war der Augurey, dazu auserkoren, zu herrschen. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass sie versagt hatte? War sie zu schwach gewesen?

Schuld und Scham überkamen Delphi, als sie vor Harry Potter saß, der schon bald ihr Schicksal besiegeln würde. Sie hatte ihren Vater enttäuscht, sie hatte ihm Schande bereitet. Was würde er von ihr denken, wenn er sie so sehen könnte?

„Freundschaft ist eben keine Schwäche!", sagte Albus. „Das hast du davon!"

War es das? War es die Freundschaft? Oder war es die Liebe, von der alle sprachen? Delphi hatte alles über Harry Potter gelernt, hatte ihn, sein Leben, seine Persönlichkeit eingehend studiert. Sie kannte ihn besser als ihr Vater und trotzdem war auch sie gescheitert. Warum? Waren es Liebe und Freundschaft, die zwei Dinge, die sie nicht kannte und die ihr so fremd waren, an denen sie gescheitert war?

Die Schmach über ihre Niederlage war wie ein brennender Schmerz, der sie von innen zu vernichten drohte. Sie hatte nur einen Wunsch: dass die Qualen enden mögen.

Sie sah auf und begegnete Harry Potters Gesicht. Er musterte sie. Kein Hass und keine Verachtung lagen in seinem Blick.

„Tötet mich", sagte Delphi, die spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen formten. „Tötet mich oder erlöst mich von meinem Leiden, in dem ihr mein Gedächtnis für immer auslöscht!"

„Dad, wir müssen sie töten! Sonst wir sie es immer weiter versuchen! Sie wird Voldemort zurückbringen!"

Harry Potter sagte nichts. Er starrte Delphi an. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Delphi verstand nicht, warum er zögerte.

„Alles, was ich wollte", raunte sie mit heiserer Stimme, „war, meinen Vater zu treffen und mit ihm zusammen zu sein, ihn stolz zu machen."

„Harry…", sagte Draco Malfoy.

„Du wirst ihn nie kennenlernen. Du wirst immer ein Waisenkind sein. Daran sollst du immer denken."

„Tu es", hauchte Delphi, der die Tränen übers Gesicht rannen. „Warum zögerst du?"

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, als sie sich in die Augen sahen.

„Nein", sagte Harry Potter schließlich.

Delphi starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Nein. Sie wird nach Askaban kommen, wo sie ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen wird", sagte Harry Potter entschieden. „Wir werden sie dem Ministerium übergeben."

Delphi ließ erschöpft den Kopf hängen. Ihr Lebensmut hatte sie verlassen. Sollte es so enden? Was war mit der Prophezeiung? War alles falsch gewesen? Bevor irgendjemand etwas tun konnte, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Du erinnerst mich wirklich an deine Mutter."

Delphis Augen weiteten sich. Sie kannte die Stimme genau. Harry und Draco sahen sich fragend an. Kingsley Shacklebolt trat als erster in ihr Sichtfeld, gefolgt von einem alten Mann. Sein einst dunkelbraunes Haar und der Bart waren mittlerweile ergraut. Er sah blass und ausgemergelt aus und sein schwarzer Umhang hing schlaff an seinem Körper. Er wirkte gebrochen, seine Augen waren seltsam leer, aber Entschlossenheit lag in ihnen.

„Onkel?", fragte Draco. „Ist das die Möglichkeit…"

„Hallo, Draco", sagte der Mann. „Es ist lange her, dass wir uns gesehen haben." Seine Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen, so als hätte er sie jahrelang nicht benutzt.

„Draco, wer ist das?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Rodolphus Lestrange", erklärte Draco. „Der Mann meiner Tante Bellatrix."

Harry erinnerte sich entfernt an ihn. In der Schlacht von Hogwarts war er wie viele andere Todesser nach Askaban gebracht worden. Was mit ihm passiert war, entzog sich ihm aber.

„Kingsley, was zum Teufel?! Was macht Rodolphus Lestrange hier?", fragte Harry den alten Auror.

„Mr. Lestrange hatte in den letzten Wochen desöfteren Besuch von einer jungen Frau mit blau-silbernen Haaren", erklärte Kingsley und deutete auf Delphi. „Mir kam die Sache komisch vor, deshalb habe ich nachgefragt. Mr. Lestrange erzählte mir die Geschichte. Er bat mich darum, Delphi sehen zu dürfen, da er ahnte, dass etwas passieren würde. Nachdem ich erfahren habe, wer die junge Dame ist, habe ich sofort zugstimmt."

„Delphi…"

Delphi erhob sich langsam und drehte sich zu Rodolphus um. „Was willst du Rodolphus?", fragte sie kalt.

„Ich will mit dir reden", sagte Rodolphus Lestrange.

„Reden? Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas zwischen uns zu bereden gibt."

Rodolphus lächelte. „Du bist deiner Mutter erstaunlich ähnlich. Sie hat mir oft dasselbe gesagt. Worte waren nie ihre Stärke." Er wirkte plötzlich traurig. „Ich sitze schon so lange im Gefängnis, dass ich über sehr viele Dinge nachdenken konnte. Ich weiß heute, dass ich sehr viele Fehler in der Vergangenheit gemacht habe. Fehler, mit denen ich leben muss. Aber ich werde sie bei dir nicht nochmal wiederholen."

„Was könntest du mir zu sagen haben? Ich kenne die Wahrheit, Rodolphus! Du hast es mir selbst gesagt!"

„Da liegst du falsch", widersprach der Todesser. „Es gibt so viele Dinge, die du noch nicht weißt, aber unbedingt wissen musst."

„Onkel…", sagte Draco, doch Rodolphus Lestrange brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Auch Kingsley gebot ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, dem Todesser zuzuhören.

„Ich habe den Dunklen Lord, deinen Vater, und auch meine Gefolgschaft für ihn nie in Frage gestellt", begann Rodolphus ernst. „Aber als er uns Anfang 97 nach unserer Inhaftierung nach dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung befreite und ich deine Mutter wiedersah, verspürte ich zum ersten Mal Zweifel. Ich weiß, dass mich deine Mutter nie geliebt hat. Der Dunkle Lord war ihr Gott, den sie bis in den Tod hinein verehrt hat. Aber ich habe ich sie immer geliebt, deshalb bin ich bis zuletzt bei ihr geblieben. Ich habe vieles hingenommen und ertragen, aber damals, als ich sie gesehen habe, hochschwanger mit dir, da habe ich deinen Vater gehasst."

„Du hast ihn verraten", zischte Delphi wütend.

„Nenn es, wie du willst." Auf Rodolphus' Gesicht war der Schmerz aus der Vergangenheit abzulesen. „Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du meine Tochter bist. Als du geboren wurdest, war _ich_ bei deiner Mutter, nicht dein Vater. Ich hätte dich so gerne behalten, aber sie hat dich weggegeben. Auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords."

„Was?! Du lügst!"

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat befohlen, dass die Familie Rowle dich aufnehmen soll. Er hatte keine Zeit und kein Interesse an dir. Ich hätte dich behalten, aber Bella ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Sie folgte dem Befehl. Wie sie es immer tat."

Harry und Draco wechselten einen Blick miteinander.

„Der Dunkle Lord war versessen auf die Prophezeiung", fuhr Rodolphus fort. „Er wollte mit allen Mitteln sicherstellen, dass er siegreich aus dem Krieg hervorgehen und die Zaubererwelt beherrschen würde. Es ist eine Ironie, dass ausgerechnet eine Prophezeiung ihm zum Verhängnis wurde."

Die Wut wuchs in Delphi.

„Deine Mutter hat deinen Vater aufrichtig geliebt", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie war seine treueste Anhänger und sie war die Beste und Stärkste von uns. Sie hätte für unseren Herrn alles getan. Sie wäre sogar in den Tod gegangen oder schlimmeres. Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du deinen Vater sehen, mit ihm zusammen sein und ihn stolz machen willst."

„Was ist daran lustig?!", fragte Delphi erbost, als Rodolphus mitleidig lächelte.

„Hast du auch nur einen Moment geglaubt, er könnte ein Vater für dich sein?", fragte Rodolphus ernst. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, er würde dich als seine Tochter ansehen, dich lieben, wie ein Vater seine Tochter lieben sollte? Oh, Delphi." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was willst du damit sagen?!", fragte Delphi angriffslustig.

„Der Dunkle Lord war niemals zu solchen menschlichen Emotionen fähig. Er verachtete sie. Er sah auf andere verächtlich herab. Die Verehrung und die fanatische Liebe, die ihm deine Mutter entgegengebracht hat… Er hat sich darüber lustig gemacht, Delphi. Er fand es amüsant, aber er hat diese Gefühle nicht verstanden. Und er hätte sie niemals erwidern können."

Er trat langsam auf Delphi zu.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat die krankhafte Liebe, die deine Mutter für ihn empfunden hat hat, ausgenutzt, Delphi. Er hat sie nur für seine Zwecke benutzt. Er brauchte ein willenloses Werkzeug, damit er dich erschaffen konnte. Glaubst allen Ernstes, er hätte mehr in dir gesehen, als nur den Augurey, den ihm die Prophezeiung versprochen hat?"

„Ich hätte an seiner Seite regiert, ich…", sagte Delphi, deren Stimme zitterte. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Nein, Delphi", widersprach Rodolphus. „Er hätte dich genauso missbraucht wie deine Mutter. Und wenn du ausgedient hättest, dann hätte er dich weggeworfen. Glaubst du, er hätte so eine starke Macht, wie du es bist, an seiner Seite akzeptiert? Oh, nein! Wenn du deinen Zweck erfüllt hättest, dann hätte er den Thron für sich allein beansprucht."

Die Worte taten so weh. Sie fraßen sich regelrecht in Delphis Herz. Sie wollte das alles nicht glauben. Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Hör auf ihn, Delphi", sagte Harry Potter. „Er sagt die Wahrheit."

Rodolphus stand nun dicht vor ihr. Eine Hand glitt durch ihr silbernes Haar. „Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, dann sehe ich deine Mutter darin. Du bist eine außergewöhnliche junge Frau, Delphi, und eine sehr mächtige, begabte Hexe, genau wie deine Mutter. Du hast eine große Zukunft vor dir."

„Aber die Prophezeiung…"

„Vergiss die Prophezeiung, Delphi. Harry Potter hat Recht mit dem, was er sagt", sagte Rodolphus. „Dein Vater ist tot und du kannst ihn nicht zurückbringen. Du musst dich damit abfinden. Genauso wie ich mich damit abfinden muss, dass ich deine Mutter nicht retten konnte. Ich wünschte heute so sehr, ich hätte deiner Mutter helfen können. Und dir die Kindheit geben können, die du verdient hast. Es ist heute zu spät, ich muss mit meiner Schuld leben. Ich bin alt und ich werde mein Ende in den Mauern von Askaban finden. Delphi, mach nicht dieselben Fehler, die ich gemacht habe."

„Wo soll ich denn hin? Was soll ich tun?", fragte Delphi verzweifelt.

„Deine Mutter und ich, aber auch so viele andere, dachten, dass dein Vater der richtige Weg ist, dass er die richtigen Antworten für uns und unsere Zukunft hätte. Im Gefängnis habe ich gelernt, dass wir uns geirrt hatten. Für uns ist es zu spät, aber für dich nicht. Es gibt andere, die haben einen besseren Weg für dich."

Rodolphus deutete auf Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Harry trat nach vorne. „Rodolphus hat Recht, Delphi. Du darfst nicht in der Vergangenheit leben, denn dort gibt es nichts."

„Ich weiß, dass du mit einem schweren Schicksal auf die Welt gekommen bist, Delphi", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich weiß aber auch, dass du eine tapfere junge Frau bist, die das meistern wird. Du besitzt außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten. Mein letzter Wunsch ist, dass du sie für eine bessere Welt einsetzt."

Delphi sah von Rodolphus zu Harry und Draco, die beide zustimmend nickten.

„Wir haben die Dinge bereinigt, Delphi. Die Gegenwart ist wieder so, wie sie sein soll", sagte Harry. „Wenn du jetzt umkehrst und einen anderen Weg einschlägst, dann hast du eine große Zukunft vor dir. Dein Vater hat die Dinge, für die es wert ist zu leben, immer verachtet. Freundschaft, Liebe, Familie, Vertrauen, aber du musst nicht so sein wie er. Komm mit uns, wir können dir diese Dinge zeigen und dir eine Zukunft anbieten."

Er streckte einladend die Hand aus. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, sah Delphi zu Rodolphus. Er nickte.

„Geh. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen."

Ein Gefühl, was sie noch nie gespürt hatte, durchströmte Delphi. Es fühlte sich warm in ihrer Brust an. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich angenommen. Jemand interessierte sich für sie, sie war etwas wert. Allmählich verstand sie. Die Dinge waren klarer. Es dämmerte ihr, dass Rodolphus vielleicht Recht haben könnte. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren und sie fühlte sich verloren. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie sich immer gefragt, wer sie war und wohin sie gehen sollte. Als sie von der Prophezeiung und ihrem Vater erfahren hatte, war der Weg so klar und eindeutig gewesen. Jetzt musste sie sich wohl damit abfinden, dass sie den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte.

„Wo auch immer deine Mutter heute ist, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich sehr liebt", flüsterte ihr Rodolphus zu. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest.

In diesem Moment wurde Delphi klar, dass sie sich dasselbe von ihrem Vater gewünscht hatte. In den Arm genommen und wertgeschätzt zu werden. Aber Lord Voldemort wäre dazu nie in der Lage gewesen. Er hatte sich nie um jemand anderen als um sich selbst geschert. Ihre Mutter war nur sein Werkzeug gewesen und Delphi wäre es ebenso gewesen.

Als sie sich von Rodolphus löste, nickte sie entschlossen. „Darf ich dich wieder besuchen?", fragte sie. „Erzählst du mir von meiner Mutter?"

„Natürlich, wann immer du willst."

„Danke", hauchte sie, dann wandte sie sich um und ging langsam zu Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy und ihren beiden Söhnen.

Harry hielt immer noch einladend seine Hand ausgestreckt. Delphi zögerte zuerst, doch dann ergriff sie sie vorsichtig.

 _The End._


End file.
